


Just a Moment

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Sirius and Hermione share a private moment before she heads off to Hogwarts.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 16





	Just a Moment

"Hermione! Where are you? We're already five minutes late! We've got to go!"

Sirius and Hermione ignored Molly's cries as they shared passionate, last minute kisses before she had to head off to Hogwarts. His rough hands roamed her body, under her blosase, caressing her perky breasts.

She relunctly broke away from the kiss. "I have to go; they're all waiting." Hermione stood on her tip toes and gave him one last kiss. "I'll write everyday. It won't be too long until I'm back. It won't be so bad."

"I'm going to go bloody mad without you." He kissed the top of her bushy hair. "Be careful, okay? Don't let any of the boys get fresh with you."

Giggling, Hermione shook her head. "Sirius, don't be silly. I love you."

"HERMIONE GRANGER, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"

They both cringed from hearing Molly's shrill voice. They shared another brief kiss and she grabbed her suitcase, rushed down the stairs, and was gone.


End file.
